Dawn just wanna have fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "C'mon, me and Ash are just buddies, nothing more." says Dawn.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Dawn just wanna have fun**

 **Dawn Kathryn Violetta is now 16 years old and is back home in her hometown of Twinleaf for the first time in nearly 2 years.**

"Mom? Are you home? It's me, your daughter Dawn..." says Dawn as she enter the Violetta house on Summertime Street.

"Oh my goodness! Dawn, it's been so long since I saw you. Welcome home, sweetie." says Johanna, Dawn's mother.

"Hi, mom. Sorry that I haven't been home lately. I've been busy. First it was the contest in Zaelteena City and then it was the Rubeus Tournament in Psaltoria Valley." says Dawn.

"I understand. So, how did it go?" says Johanna.

"Pretty good, if I'd say so myself. Look." says Dawn as she open her ribbon case and show the rare fancy ribbon she won in Zaelteena City.

"I'm proud of you, girl. You have true skill." says Johanna as she hug her daughter.

"Thanks, mom." says a happy Dawn.

"Are you going to stay home for a while or do you plan to go somewhere new?" says Johanna.

"I'm taking a 2 month hiatus, starting today. I invited Ash to come here and visit over the weekend." says Dawn.

"I assume you have feelings for him. He'd be a good man for you." says Johanna.

"C'mon, me and Ash are just buddies, nothing more." says Dawn.

"Sure about that...?" says Johanna.

"Uh huh." says Dawn.

Dawn goes up to her room, the room she's not stayed in for 4 and a half years.

She cry a few tears of nostalgia. It's weird for her to be back in her room after such a long time.

"Dawn, be a woman. Keep the damn tears in, don't be such a kid." says Dawn to herself.

Dawn take off her backpack and put it on the bed.

She then remove her Poké Balls from her belt and place them next to her backpack.

Then she pull off her clothes she's worn for about a month and walk over to her closet to grab something clean to wear when she realize that everything in her closet is for a 10 year old girl, not the 16 year old almost adult she now is.

"Ah, dang!" says Dawn.

She open her backpack and smile when she finds a clean outfit there. It's a gray tight tank top along with a short pink denim skirt.

She put it on.

"I need to buy some new clothes." mumbles Dawn.

Dawn look through her wallet. There's very little money in there, just enough to buy a couple regular Poké Balls, but nothing more.

"Dawn, when will Ash get here?" says Johanna as she enter Dawn's room.

"Tomorrow, I guess. Mom, my closet is still full of my kid clothes. I was thinking of buying some new stuff, but I don't have enough money..." says Dawn.

"Oh, you actually do. Last month 500.000 was enterted into your account." says Johanna.

"Really? Wow! From where?" says Dawn in positive surprise.

"The International Coordinators Agency. Most likely prize money from a contest you've won." says Johanna.

"Awesome! No one's told me about any prize money." says a happy Dawn.

"Don't spend all the money at once, but I know I can trust you. You've become a responsible young lady." says Johanna.

"Thanks, mom." says a happy Dawn.

Johanna leave the room.

"Hmmm, it's gonna be so awesome when Ash get here." says Dawn.

Dawn has a secret. She has a huge crush on Ash. Every night for the past year, she has been dreaming about Ash and his schlong that she thinks is pretty big.

Ash has no idea that Dawn has feelings for him.

"I hope Ash understands that I want him to do me." thinks Dawn.

Dawn goes to the mall and buy some new cool clothes.

At the same time, Ash is flying on his Charizard on the way to Twinleaf Town.

"Alright, Charizard. No need to hurry. We don't have to be there until tomorrow." says Ash.

"Pikaaa!" says Pikachu, who sit behind Ash.

"Hold on, buddy. I don't want ya to fall off here." says Ash.

"Pi, Pikachu." says Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too. I guess we'll stop for a short food-break as soon as we find a decent road-side diner." says Ash.

Pikachu smile, being happy.

At the same time, Dawn is daydreaming about Ash while reading the book 'Pokémon - How to and not to train them' by Professor Philip Alder of the Albius region.

"Certain Pokémon evolve if their happiness is high. For further info. on which these particular Pokémon are see a detailed list in chapter 12, paragraph 4. Others evolve if traded or via the magic of special stones." reads Dawn from the book.

The book was actually a b-day present from Ash last year.

"Most of the Pokémon evolve simply when they reach a specific level. The majority of regular none legendary Pokémon fall into this category." reads Dawn from the book. "An example of this is Bulbasaur who will evolve when it reach...yeah, know that shit already."

Dawn put down the book and giggle when she remember the day when Ash gave it to her.

The next day when she eat breakfast, Dawn sees Ash's Charizard land outside.

She stop eating and run out to Ash.

"Hi, Ash! So nice to see you." says a happy Dawn as she give Ash a hug.

"Hi, Dawn." says Ash with a smile.

"Come in, I was just eating breakfast. You want something too?" says Dawn.

"Just coffee and a sandwich is okay." says Ash.

"Nice. You're so manly. I like that." says Dawn.

"Thanks, girl." says Ash.

2 hours later.

"Watch this!" says a happy Dawn as she summon out her Empoleon, the fully evolved form of her starter.

"It evolved...? Cool." says Ash.

"Yeah. My favorite Pokémon evolved during battle against champion Gilberto of the Zispaniola Leauge." says Dawn.

"I've actually not challenged him yet, but I plan to after the summer." says Ash.

"I hope you beat him 'cause I did not." says Dawn.

"Okay." says Ash.

"Let's have a one on one battle, my Empoleon against your Charizard. I wanna test my strength against a powerful trainer." says Dawn with a cute smile.

"That's a good idea." says Ash.

"Oh yeah!" says Dawn.

25 minutes later.

"Easy rules. Whoever knock out the others Pokémon first is the winner. Only legal moves, just one Pokémon each, no switching out. No time limit." says Dawn.

"I understand." says Ash.

"Here we go..." says Dawn. "Empoleon, Aqua Jet."

"Charizard, Fly." says Ash.

Charizard manage to easy avoid Empoleon's attack.

"Charizard, Aerial Ace." says Ash.

Empoleon takes no damage.

"Alright, strike down Charizard with Ice Beam!" says Dawn.

Charizard takes some damage, but not nearly enough to knock him out.

"You gotta do way better than that, m'lady." says Ash with a teasing smirk. "Charizard, Fire Blast."

Empoleon takes a lot of damage.

"What...? I have the fuckin' type advantage." says Dawn.

"Sure, but you forget that my Pokémon's got the higher level." says Ash.

"Right. I totally forgot that. Damn it. Empoleon, Ice Beam." says Dawn.

Charizard avoids the attack.

"You're not as strong as I remember, Dawn my friend." says Ash.

"I'm just unlucky that your Charizard is on such a high level." says Dawn. "Otherwise I'd be kickin' ass."

"Really? Charizard finish that overgrown penguin off with a Fire Spin!" says Ash.

Charizard use Fire Spin and knocks out Empoleon.

"Damn! Empoleon, return." says Dawn as she call back Empoleon into its Poké Ball.

"Charizard, return." says Ash as he call back Charizard into its Poké Ball.

"That was a good battle. I guess I still have much to learn." says Dawn.

"So do I, trust me. I'm not a Pokémon Master yet." says Ash.

"Let me give you a reward for defeating me, Ash my handsome friend." says Dawn, all sexy and seductive.

"What...?" says Ash confused.

"First, we'll start with a casual BJ." says Dawn as she goes down on her knees in front of Ash, pull down his pants and boxers and starts to suck his 7 inch dick.

"Ahhh, yeah! Dawn, that feels so good." moans Ash.

Dawn get happy when she hear that Ash enjoy what she does to him.

"Don't you dare stop that, Dawn." moans Ash.

"Mmmm!" mumbles Dawn, sucking faster.

"Yes! Holy shit, that's awesome!" moans Ash.

Dawn love to hear Ash moan when she suck his dick. It's amazing for her.

22 minutes later.

"Fuck yeah!" moans Ash with pleasure as he cum in Dawn's mouth.

Dawn swallow all of Ash's cum with joy.

"Mmm, so fuckin' yummy!" says Dawn with a cute erotic smile.

"Thanks, babe." says Ash with his own smile.

"It was awesome." says a happy Dawn.

"Yeah, it was really nice for me too." says Ash, also being happy.

"I figured. Your huge cum-load kinda made that obvious." says Dawn.

"Right. So, what you wanna do now, Dawn?" says Ash.

"Let's go up to my bedroom. I want you to bang me." says Dawn.

"We can do that here." says Ash.

"No, not here. In my bedroom. Much more cozy." says Dawn.

"Okay." says Ash.

"Yay!" says a happy Dawn.

Ash follow Dawn up to her bedroom.

"Bang me from behind, Ash." says Dawn as she goes down on all four, pull up her skirt and pull down her panties.

"Sure, babe." says Ash as he slide his dick into Dawn's tight pussy and starts to fuck her slow and sexy.

"Mmmm, yeah! So good." moans Dawn.

"Shit, your pussy is so soft and wet. I'm gonna cum soon." whisper Ash.

"Oh yeah, but remember to pull out when it's time. Don't cum in me. I'm just 14. Too young to get preggo." moans Dawn.

7 minutes later.

"Ah yeah!" says Ash as he pull out his dick from Dawn's pussy and cum over her round ass.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Dawn as she get an orgasm. "I'm happy that you remembered to pull out. Thanks."

"No problem, babe." says Ash.

"Am I your babe?" says Dawn.

"Mmm, fuck yeah. Dawn Kathryn Violetta, you are my babe, now and forever. No other man, aside from me, will get to have sex with you." says Ash.

"Awww! That's wonderful, exactly what I want. Ash, I love you so much." says a very happy Dawn.

"I love you too." says Ash as he gives Dawn a kiss.

20 minutes later.

"Mom. Me and Ash are a couple." says a very happy Dawn. "He's the best and I love him sooo much."

 **The End.**


End file.
